Spreader bars assist with distributing loaded cables. For example, to load a helicopter within a transport aircraft, a cable from a winch within the transport aircraft may be connected to an apex, and two cables from the apex may be attached to the spreader bar. Two additional cables may extend from the spreader bar to the helicopter, and the spreader bar may position the additional cables such that the additional cables do not damage the helicopter, e.g., a pilot tube of the helicopter. In particular, the additional cables from the spreader bar may be generally parallel to each other between the spreader bar and the helicopter. The spreader bar may allow distributing the load of the helicopter across more than one point.
Spreader bars may assist with distributing vertically suspended loads in a similar manner. For example, two cables from a helicopter cargo hook may be attached to the spreader bar. Two additional cables may extend from the spreader bar to a load for the helicopter, and the helicopter load may be lifted through such cables. The spreader bar may position the additional cables such that the additional cables do not damage the helicopter load. In addition, the spreader bar may allow distributing the helicopter load across more than one point.
Known spreader bars have certain drawbacks. For example, connecting multiple cables to the spreader bars is a time consuming and difficult task. In addition, adjusting cable lengths to properly position spreader bars is difficult. Known spreader bars are also heavy, cumbersome and not easily adaptable to various loading arrangements.
Accordingly, a spreader bar with features for quickly and/or easily distributing loaded cables would be useful. In addition, a light and compact spreader bar for use during aircraft recovery would be useful.